We live in an increasingly mobile society, and people experience increasingly that their computer devices or a unit containing computer devices, for example a car, are stolen, lost or disappear. More and more the motivation for such theft is the stealing of information rather than the device itself. Presently there are no good solutions that accommodate the need for locking down a computer device or parts thereof whenever it is not operational to such a degree that people trying to steal it or gain illegal access to it would find it impossible to do so. This implies that the device must be in a secured state whenever it is not operational, and will require a key from an external source to regain its ability to function.
The present invention, at least in its preferred embodiments, seeks to address this need.